1. Field of the Invention.
The current invention relates to position tracking and machine control systems, and, more specifically, to a combination of single fan laser systems and global navigation satellite systems configured to include self surveying capabilities in addition to having tracking and machine control capabilities.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art.
The parent patent application discloses a self-surveying laser transmitter comprising a laser transmitter configured to generate at least one rotating laser beam and a radio positioning system integrated with the laser transmitter. The radio positioning system was configured to obtain the precise coordinate measurements of the laser transmitter by utilizing the differential corrections transmitted from the Base Station by using the wireless communication link.